


Discipline

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM frustrado, Eyeliner, F/M, patitos de goma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christy le va la marcha, pero Wardo es un vainilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Christy/Eduardo.  
> Durante peli.  
> 2100 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : BDSM frustrado.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** La del título de NIN y algo de Elfman.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=151923#t151923).

\- Te he traído un regalo. Ábrelo. Es un pañuelo de seda.

\- ¿Pero alguna vez me has dejado atarte con pañuelos?

\- Será la primera vez.

*****

Sabía que Christy estaba cansada. Había venido dormida prácticamente todo el camino en el taxi, junto a Mark y él. Pero tenía ganas de jaleo y la empezó a sobar. Ella se removió un poco, pero terminó accediendo.

\- Más fuerte, joder.

Le sacaba de quicio cuando se ponía así. Al principio todo iba bien. Sabía dios que él no iba corto de bajos y ella era pequeña. Le hacía daño, y eso le gustaba. Pero se ve que ya se había acostumbrado y cada vez pedía más, incluso cuando estaba adormilada. El pensar en las primeras veces le hizo correrse antes de tiempo. Christy se separó con él. Estaba poniendo mala cara. Bajó su mano y la metió entre sus piernas para terminarla a ella también.

\- Déjalo.

Pero sabía que en el fondo sí quería, que iba a seguir poniendo mala cara si le tocaba dormirse después de quedarse a la mitad, así que siguió lo que hizo falta (e hizo falta un buen rato) hasta que consiguió que Christy se arquease. Pero seguía poniendo mala cara.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido ganas de probar cosas más fuertes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Hace poco la había visto leyendo _“Historia de O”_ y había intuido la que se le venía encima. No se había equivocado. ¿Por qué no podría leer a Dan Brown, como todo el mundo? O los libros de Harry Potter. O a Danielle Steel. Se lo había cascado a Mark, que le había contestado que podía ser peor, podía gustarle Stephen King o Palahniuk.

\- A que te hagan un poco de daño – dijo, pellizcándole el muslo.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme daño?

\- O que me lo hagas. No lo sé. Algo… diferente.

Las tías siempre estaban con lo mismo. Algo diferente. Algo nuevo. Ella se le puso encima y le cogió por las muñecas. Si quería repetir iba a tener que esperar un poco.

\- ¿Me dejarías atarte alguna vez?

\- Me gusta usar mis manos. Y creo que a ti también te gusta que las use.

\- Eres un coñazo. Eres una nena. – dijo, retirándose, y dándose la vuelta.

\- Mañana, si quieres, probamos algo – cedió.

\- - - - -

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Christy cuando oyó unos toques en la puerta.

Mierda. Se le había olvidado llamar a Mark de nuevo. Genial. A que todo había salido un desastre ahora se le iba a sumar esto. Christy había hablado de no sé qué mierdas de pañuelos de seda. Demasiadas películas. Él sólo tenía corbatas. Y no se apañaban para hacer nudos decentes. Y luego no le gustó nada la sensación de estar atado, quería mover las manos, para poder tocarla, para poder conducirla, así que se acabó soltando. Y ella enfadando. Había sido el peor polvo-a-medias que habían tenido, con diferencia. Y ahora esto.

\- Mark, ¿qué quieres? – dijo ella de malas maneras al abrir la puerta.

Mark echó un ojo al interior del cuarto, cruzando su mirada con él.

\- ¿Estáis bien?

Christy se giró y le miró con ojos asesinos.

\- ¿Se lo has contado?

\- Ehhh. No sabía hasta dónde íbamos a llegar. Leí por ahí que era una medida de seguridad por si acaso…

\- ¡Se lo has contado! ¿Hay algo de nuestra vida sexual que no sepas, Mark?

No contestes.

\- No.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- Voy al baño. Entra, no te cortes. Hablad de vuestras cosas. Comentad la última.  
Y se metió al cuarto de baño, entrecerrando la puerta.

\- Te voy a matar.

\- Dijiste que llamarías, y que si no llamabas en ese tiempo, me preocupase – se excusó Mark.

\- Se me ha pasado.

\- Pues entonces es culpa tuya. No voy a preguntarte qué tal porque es evidente. Hasta para mí. Enciende el portátil, te voy a enseñar lo último que he cambiado en la página principal.

\- Ahora no…

Mark puso cara de _“no te tomas en serio esto tanto como yo”_ así que le acabó pegando un botonazo. Le oía decir que se estaba conectando a su máquina porque todavía no lo había subido a producción. Le oía decir otras tantas cosas que en su cabeza sonaban a coreano, como siempre. Sólo era capaz de pensar en que le dolían las muñecas y que Christy iba a estar de malas un mes.

\- …y con esto estuve atascado toda una noche, pero mira qué elegante lo he dejado.

\- Mark, el código no puede ser _elegante._

Mark puso mala cara. Christy le ponía mala cara. Todo el mundo le dedicaba malas caras.

\- Es obvio que no estás de humor para trabajo. Mira, escucha esto, lo pillé el otro día. Tardó en bajarse pero es la hostia.

Cogió el auricular que Mark le tendía. Escuchó unos diez segundos.

\- Mark, es ruido.

Mark casi bufó.

\- Tu novia tiene razón, eres una nena.

Le miró con ojillos de odio. Oyó a Christy riendo en el baño. No hay nada peor que tu mejor amigo y tu novia estén de acuerdo. Y menos para chotearse de tus defectos.

\- Que os jodan a los dos.

\- Mark… ¿tú te dejas atar? – oyó a Christy desde lejos.

\- Mientras me sueltes para teclear de vez en cuando.

\- Perfecto. Wardo, cuando tú fijes día y hora entonces.

\- Iros a la mierda. Y tú vete a tu cuarto, a seguir siendo _elegante._

Mark se levantó riendo.

\- Tú mandas. Ah… que no – y mirándole a los ojos, añadió – Y se dice _“idos”_ , puto extranjero.

\- Puto nazi lingüístico – contestó empujándole hacia la puerta, sonriendo también.

Mark siempre sabía cómo hacerle sonreír en esos momentos de mierda, aunque parlotease en coreano, aunque sólo supiera ser elegante en lenguaje máquina.

\- - - - -

Un día se presentó vestida con un corsé de látex. Y poco más. Tenían que haber flipado los que se hubieran cruzado con ella por el pasillo. Estaba flipando él ahora y la veía todos los días… Christy no tenía mucho pecho, pero aquello se lo hacía… impresionante. Tuvo que dejar que le vendara los ojos para que le permitiese tocarla. Ella le tumbó en la cama y se puso a desvestirle.

\- He traído algo para ti también – decía mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Cuando le quitó la corbata de los ojos y se vio, se echó a reír.

\- Tú estás estupenda. Pero yo estoy ridículo.

\- No digas eso, mi Eduardito manostijeras, el negro brillante te sienta muy bien – y le echó la lengua, para que se callase, probablemente.

\- Me queda grande – dijo quitándose – y no es mi estilo.

\- Quizás si estuvieras un poco más pálido. Tengo polvos en el bolso.

\- No voy a dejar que me maquilles ni borracho.

\- ¿Ni la raya del ojo?

Las cosas que tenía que hacer para poder follar.

\- Ahora **SÍ** que parezco una nenaza.

\- Estás muy guapo. Te hace los ojos más… profundos.

\- Te voy a dar yo a ti profundidades.

Y aquella vez, aunque acabó sudando como un condenado, estuvo bien.

\- - - - -

Otro día se presentó con un cuchillo. Dio un respingo cuando vio que lo sacaba de su bolso. Algo en su cabeza le había estado gritando desde el primer día que Christy no estaba del todo bien de la azotea, y eso se lo corroboraba.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- ¿No te gustan las asiáticas con katanas? – dijo, señalando un DVD.

\- En pantalla, Christy, por dios, en la puta ficción.

Ya estaba poniendo morritos otra vez. Retiró el cuchillo a la mesilla y decidió compensarla con algo que sabía que le gustaba, aunque acabasen clavándose las jaboneras por todos lados. Christy se dejó. Cuando terminaron, con más resbalones y golpes involuntarios que otra cosa (el puto cuchillo habría hecho menos daño), le dio por soltar más chorradas.

\- De pequeña siempre quise un patito de goma, de esos amarillos, para el baño.

\- Ha llegado el momento de las grandes confesiones post sexo.

\- No seas bobo – contestó – Nunca tuve uno. Un día te podías poner de rubio y hacer cuack-cuack para mí cuando estemos aquí.

\- ¿Teñir este pelo, Christy? Ni de coña. Es de lo poco que me queda virgen – y decidiendo que era un buen momento para aclarar otras cosas que no pensaba hacer, para que ella no se dejara el dinero a lo tonto, añadió – y que no te dé nunca por comprarte un arnés, que quiero mantener alguna otra cosa virgen también. Soy una casta damita, como tú dirías.

Vio su expresión. Mierda. Encima le estaba dando ideas que no se le habían ocurrido cuando lo que quería era quitárselas de la cabeza. Notó sus dedos correteando por su trasero mientras se mordisqueaba ligeramente el labio.

\- Pues a veces te gusta cuando…

\- **NO.**

\- - - - -

Al siguiente, estando vendado de nuevo, oyó un chasquido y empezó a oler a tabaco.

\- Christy… ¿estás fumando?

\- Ssshhh.

\- No sabía que lo hicieras.

\- Lo había dejado – y le echó una bocanada, pillándole desprevenido, y haciéndole toser.

\- No me gusta. No sabes el asco que me da esto.

\- Abre la boca.

\- No.

La muy zorra estaba bajando la mano que debía tener libre para empezar pajearle, porque sabía que siempre acababa gimiendo con la boca más abierta que un polluelo con hambre. No pudo evitarlo. Más humo. Y más toses. Se quitó la corbata de los ojos y le paró la mano.

\- No. De verdad. No me gusta. Odio el olor. No quiero que mi cuarto huela.

\- Eres un tiquismiquis – dijo, soltando el cigarro sobre un vaso con agua.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ésa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de los fumadores, al menos de muchos, que siempre dejan su basura por todos lados. Pero sabía que le iba a costar una semana sin hablar u otro día a lo Tim Burton, así que cambió el discurso.

\- …pero no me importa como sabe – dijo, comiéndole los morros. Besaba condenadamente bien, y lo sabía, como sabía que eso la callaría un rato.

\- - - - -

\- Tienes que comprarte una neverita, como los chicos. A ver dónde dejo yo esto ahora – dijo, sacando una tarrina de la bolsa.

\- ¿Ya venden helado en el Ikea?

\- No, tontuelo, lo he comprado de camino.

\- Pues ahí no cabe una Billy.

\- He comprado algo que te va a gustar más como huele – contestó, sacando un pack de velas – Vainilla. Va con tu personalidad.

\- Oh, mis pequeños. Siempre me gustó teneros ahí. Fue bueno mientras duró – habló hacia su pecho.

\- Wardo, me encanta cuando hablas con tus pelos, estás tan… tierno.

La primera impresión no le gustó, demasiado caliente. Luego se acostumbró. Y luego le gustó de verdad. No quería decírselo para que no se siguiera emocionando con esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que esto estaba realmente bien.

\- Y ahora – dijo, estirando la mano hacia el helado – a calmarte un poco, y a calmarles a ellos.

\- Espera. Tengo que volver a llamar a Mark – pero ella no esperó, así que le tuvo que llamar mientras le untaba y le lamía – Ya. Todo bien.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Mark al otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? ¿Por qué a mí no me dejas torturarte?

\- Cojonudo – sintió el frío de nuevo y la lengua de Christy, bajando - Y porque eres un puto friqui.

\- Puto pervertido.

Colgó mientras ella seguía porque ya no podía más. La giró y se puso sobre ella, más que preparado, mientras se le cruzaba por la cabeza que tendría que comprar un extintor si seguían con esto.

\- Y ahora mando yo.

*****

Maldita sea, puta tarada, sabía que algún día iba a terminar usando ese extintor. Había quemado su pañuelo. Su puto regalo. Y había estado a punto de hacer arder ese nuevo cuarto. Acababa de colgar a Mark, aunque esta vez no había sido como santo y seña de seguridad con ella (que también habría valido).

\- Ya te vuelves a ir.

\- Sí. Y además lo dejamos. Estoy cortando contigo.

A partir de ese día sólo iba a salir con gente normal. Jodidamente normal. Aunque fueran cutres en la cama. Con rubias tontas. Sin saber por qué muy bien se le acabaron viniendo a la cabeza esos gemelos rubios que estaban dando por saco a Mark. Por dios, esto era culpa de Christy también. Seguro.


End file.
